


To a cursed world

by Voidgremlin



Series: Songs for the mightiest [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, but based on one, might be a lil depressive, not quite a song fic, stupid ass vague words to convey something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: As a child of the empire, you learn as soon as you are able to ask questions that there's no such thing as change.The world stay the same and the cursed stays below.Inspired by Everybody knows - Sigrid





	To a cursed world

 

As a child of the empire, you learn as soon as you are able to ask questions that there's no such thing as change.

The tower still stand up casting shadow on the same people. The glimmering of jewelry and coins resonating from afar. Taunting unattainable riches. For each cooper they earned, taxes and obligations came in. Pouches more empty than not.

It's still the case, when you pat your pocket in the inn with some scholar friends, excusing yourself, because you know your parents, your village never got time to enjoy it and you won't be able to even if you are working hard and have full of potential.

But. But an opportunity, a light, a moment of kindness, a caring hand and hope in you and your own ability. Its clearing the sky, its a chance. Bigger than you, bigger than anything you were able to do since then. You are surrounded by smiles, warm and expectations that meet the sacrifice they have done for you. 

You were always the singular, the weird and silent one out of all those shiny people, you never jest around, you never go out of your way to interact with others. Somehow trapped in your own ideas and pondering. They don’t get most of your conclusions but they are patient and they don’t mind.

You were never the one who follow someone else plans, let alone meet others expectations. You did try though, for them. It didn’t work.

_It not only failed._

_It disappointed._

_It ruined._

Its at this moment you decide to flee, out of shame and regrets. You take comfort in the shadows that once bound you in a unwanted life. Feeling that you deserve nothing more than that. You will atone for your past mistakes, make your own path, without costing anyone a sacrifice, a debt. You will grow to be better and hopefully... not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Im joignable on tumblr @undercover-coward


End file.
